Tales of Colombia (Rewrite of Colombia's Travels)
by Yeyi Doo
Summary: Colombia, the rebellious daughter of Spain, a very misunderstood nation. So her boss sends her all over the world with the heroic America, who is also searching for who his parents truly are. But danger looms in the horizon for the two nations as they start digging up the past, for the present can not be as forgiving. Features overprotective dad!Spain, DenNor, Spamano, Sufin
1. The beginning of an Adventure

**A/N: Happiness to actually finally posting this. Many may ask, why did you delete a perfectly good story and decide to rewrite it? The answer would be that I did not like the way it was going or the way that Colombia was developing. So here is the first of who knows how many chapters. Next chapter will be about Spain and the rest of the Tomato gang the same morning at the same time. Yes I'm aware that there are things such as time zones, but this Hetalia and it is defies the laws of everything. I will try updating soon, but be patient with me. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.**

 **-SakuraErza**

* * *

Morning always comes with change. It brings new challenges as well as new opportunities to advance in life. This morning was like all the others before it. The sun was still hidden behind the cover of dark clouds, the fresh dew was delicately undisturbed on the pavement, and the mothers were beginning to wake their children for another day of learning as their husbands and themselves got ready for work. The people's lives was full of problems and corruption, yet they still faced the new day face on with hope for the future.

One such person was the president of this beautiful country. He was was a man adored and respected by his people, as well as trusted and feared by his admirals. Like all the leaders before him, his hair was beginning to turn gray, even though he was only middle aged. The stress of the job was getting to him, taking care of a nation was not an easy task.

At the moment, he was in a brand new sleek car with his two new body guards sitting in each side of him as they headed to an unknown location. The car itself was bulletproof and had suicide doors. It was well protected from the outside world, but you could never be too careful. To make sure that no one was following them, there was a car identical to theirs was heading in the complete opposite direction. This was not just for the president's protection, but for the protection of of the person who he was meeting with.

The shiny black car traveled across the capital city, the people began to get out of their houses, ready to begin another day. As the sun showed it's face from behind the clouds, the president and his entourage arrived at the mysterious location in the outskirts of the city.

Their destination was a house hidden in plain view by the surrounding forest. The house was impressive, it was bigger than the president's house, and older as well, for it was designed in the Spanish architecture that was used during the country's colonial days.* There was no gate and no security, but the house let out a threatening aura to those who dared try to enter. The new bodyguards, who had been in the military and had seen many of their friends die in combat, could not help but feel afraid from the house. The had to fight the strong urge to turn around and start running.

"You can stay here, there is no need for you to enter with me." said the president quietly and calmly as he made his way up the impressive stairway. The guards were more than happy to oblige. The president walked up to the large wooden door and took out an ancient key that was hidden in his pocket. He unlocked the door and opened it with a loud creaking sound to reveal an almost completely modern decor.* The house in the inside was comfortable and clean, with no sign of disorganization anywhere. Of course those were only the living room and dining room that looked like that.

As he traveled further down the house, the house began to change completely. There began to be books everywhere, dirty coffee mugs laying on top, wild animals running around, and stuffed animals were in all the surrounding rooms. The house looked as though a workaholic with too many kids lived in the house.

The president made his way up to the second floor towards the master room. The door was just as impressive as the front door, with it's intricate designs form the country's naive people. As the mighty door opened up, the smell of roses and coffee suffocated him.* It was so overpowering, that the president had to grab a handkerchief to be able to breath. He made his way towards thee king sized bed in the middle of the room, careful not to step in any of the books clustered around the room or any of the sleeping animals.

The bed was made in the same type of wood as the doors, as well as very well detailed. On it in the moment, was a sleeping figure surrounded by books and stuffed animals.

" _Despiertate!_ * It is almost noon." he called loud enough to wake up the now awake figure. This figure turned out to be a 19 year old girl. Her hair was the color of coffee, her skin was as pale as the sand by the country's shores, her eyes were as gold as the hidden treasure of El Dorado.*

" _Fuego_!* Oh.. wait where am I?" as the girl who was still half asleep. Her hair was by far messier than it usually was, even with the bright green bandana that was always fasted around her forehead.

"You're in your mess of a house in your mess of a room, now get up and drink your coffee, we have business to discuss." said the man as he left the room to give the girl some privacy.

As soon as the president left the room, the girl went straight to the bathroom to take a shower and fix her hair. By the time that she was finished, the president had already fixed up her breakfast of arepas with some coffee.* This surprised the girl since it would usually her who made breakfast for her bosses when they visited. The last time that something like this had happened was when her younger sister left her and she had to go to war against her best friend.*

"Am I going to war again?" she asked curiously as she sipped her coffee quitely. Her boss was drinking some hot chocolate since he did not enjoy the strong coffee that the girl did.

"No, we are trying to do the opposite in fact. We want you to make more friends." he said in a cheerful way. Like the sea before a storm, the girl was calm for only a minute.

"I have enough friends thank you very much! I don't need any more." she half talked half yelled at the man in front of her as she got up towards the man.

"Who? America, Norway, Prussia, Denmark, Canada, Russia, Mexico? And may I remind you that you don't even trust your closest friends. You need to make better relationships, especially with your own family. When was the last time you had an actual conversation with your father?" he responded with a serious tone that warned the girl to stand down. After years of experience, she knew better to not question her boss's decisions.

"I'm to busy. I have books to write, paintings to paint, fields to harvest, flowers to take care off, tourist to impress, mines to mine, coffee to drink, military to train, a war to fight, and paperwork to fill out. Not to forget keep an eye on all of the departments. And when I do get a break I have my parties so do not go around saying that I don't have any friends.* Also, when you have your closest friend plunge a knife in our stomach and then make your younger sister do the same, we can talk about my trust issues." said the girl with a dark aura around her. It was never a good idea to make her mad.

"All I'm saying is that you should work harder in it. Your name depends on it. And that is why I think it is time that you go out into the rest of the world and explore a little, and what better way than to go spend some time with your father? So you won't feel alone either, America will be accompanying you there as well." he said as he tried to cheer up the girl. " I talked to his boss and he said that it was time that America tried to strengthen his relationships with other countries as well. So what do you say Colombia?"

The girl looked curiously at her boss. It was unusual for him to call her by her name, he preferred to call her by her human name. Colombia let out a long and quiet sigh as she gave up with defeat. Nations were meant to take orders from their bosses no matter what. Even if she did not agree with it or want to go, she had no choice but to oblige.

"Fine I will go, but it doesn't mean that I will enjoy it. Make sure that none of my departments go near the basement, you know what could happen if they do." responded Colombia as he gave into her boss's demands with a smile. Always with a smile, she would face the hardships that life would throw her way. She was the embodiment of Passion, not just a country of passion, but passion itself.* She had Spain, the country of passion, as a father, and an unknown country as a mother.

Passion came with many things, both good and bad, but one of them was happiness, and with that she smiled just as brightly as her father. Colombia started to drift off into her thoughts about her mother, clutching tightly to the green bandana that was tied tightly on her forehead. It was the only thing that she had of her mother, and her Aunt Mayan Empire* once told her that her mother had given it to her when she was born because it could represent her father's green eyes, the only thing that Colombia had not inherited from Spain.

"Fantastico!* Think about this as well, you might be able to convince your father to reveal to you who your mother was or is, I know that you were thinking about that." Replied her boss as Colombia quickly let go of the bandana, making her go back into the real world. "You might want to change from you uniform and into something more casual. You don't want nations to think that you are going up to invade them now do you?"* Colombia looked down at her uniform as her boss started to walk out of the house and head home.

"But I want to go visit Nor as soon as possible, and maybe Russia." called out Colombia as she ran out of the house and her boss was entering his car. The bodyguards looked at what looked like a ninteen year old with the Colombian airforce uniform on. They could not help to stare, as her figure fitted the uniform nicely.

"That can be arranged, but you know what I want you to do for me already. Also I am sure that Antioquia would gladly help out with the other 28.* America will meet you at Spain's house. _Adios_!"* He said as the black car drove off, back into the center of the government. Before any of the personnel could ask questions, Colombia had performed a spell that erased their memory of ever being close to the house, replacing it with a meeting with an non-profit organization to protect the country's national bird, the condor. Norway would have been proud.

Once back in the house, Colombia sent Norway a quick message revealing her travel plans, and sent it via ghost. It was later replied by Norway through him sending some of his fairies to keep an eye on the two rowdy countries. Colombia packed up her bags with the help of her Marimonda, who Colombia was right now revealing all of her woes on*. The Norwegian fairies were not enjoying being in the South American's house. Fairies rarely came to visit for fear of being eaten by one of Colombia's wild animals that lived all over her house, being haunted by a bloodthirsty ghost, or being cursed and used as spell targets of the Marimonda. So far Marimonda was behaving itself, as it was too busy caring for it's nation.

 _"Por fin termine_ ,* now we can go meet America at my father's house. I hope Romano is there, I have not seen him in such a long time." cheered Colombia. She had already changed into a white blouse, that had a rose pattern on the ruffles that surrounded the collar of it, a short black skirt with simple white ruffles at the bottom and her flag's colors at the bottom. Colombia did not care what her boss had said of dressing casual, and being the rebellious country that she was, she added to her attire a belt that held a magical sword which she used to summon some of her loyal blood thirsty killing machines ghost and her Marimonda when it disappeared on her, she had to keep an eye on it so that it did not attack anyone. It was a simple blade, with a golden handle that had protective runes on it. All Colombia had to do to summon her magical friends was to strike the earth and call on them to assist her. This had been a present from both Norway and England, after she had finished her apprenticeship of magic under their supervision. She was still not as good as Norway, but she was better than England. Norway and Colombia liked to joke around that it was because of her coffee that their spells worked so well, since England detested the idea of drinking coffee instead of tea.

Clutching her bags with both hands while signaling to both the Marimonda and the fairies to follow her, her ghost would follow her to Spain's house by simply appearing there. The group reached the very top of the mansion, the sun shining brightly on top of them.

"Oh wait, I should probably call Antioquia first." she said as she dropped her bags on the roof and reached for her phone. The fairies were getting annoyed with the smiling country, they wanted to be in the European woods with their friends, not in a South American rainforest with a crazy creature that could kill them by looking at them.

" _Hola, this is Antioquia. Como puedo ajudar_?"* said a very timid voice in the other end of the line.

"Hi Antioquia, I just wanted to inform you that I will be heading to Europe in a few minutes and that you are in charge of the others. Make sure nothing bad happens to them or that they start fighting again. You know that it will affect me not them. OK? _Gracias_ *, bye." she responded quickly before hanging up on him, not even giving him time to respond.

" _Ahora,*_ I am going to need you to hold on to Marimonda, while she grabs hold of me. We should be in Europe in about an hour." she said as Marimonda grabbed the fairies and Colombia.

" _VALOR! VAMONOS_!*" she yelled at the air as a giant Condor fell from the sky and grabbed the nation, flying away with her, Marimonda, the fairies, and Colombia's luggage.

And with that they were off to an adventure that would change the world and Colombia's views for a long time.

* * *

*The house was impressive, it was bigger than the president's house, and older as well, for it was designed in the Spanish architecture that was used during the country's colonial days.* / He unlocked the door and opened it with a loud creaking sound to reveal an almost completely modern decor.*- **Colombia is still known for having its Spanish Architecture as well as its modern homes**.

* As the mighty door opened up, the smell of roses and coffee suffocated him.*- **Colombia is well known for both it's roses and coffee. They are the third leading country in the production of coffee.**

* her eyes were as gold as the hidden treasure of El Dorado.*- **El Dorado was a legend that caused the Spanish conquistadors to search for a mystique city that was made completely of gold. The only thing that they did find was a tribe in Colombia that would paint their kings in a coat of gold paint before they would go swimming in Lake Guatavita for their coronation. This caused for the lake, to this day to have billions of dollars worth of gold in it's waters.**

*By the time that she was finished, the president had already fixed up her breakfast of arepas with some coffee.*- **Arepas are a flatbread made of ground maize dough or cooked flour. It is prominent in Colombian and Venezuelan cuisine.**

*The last time that something like this had happened was when her younger sister left her and she had to go to war against her best friend.*- **The Separation of Panama, or the war of independence for them, happened after another internal struggle in Colombia. America and Colombia had a treaty that was required in order to finish the Panama Canal. The Colombian Government ceased the project, and so the Americans convinced Panama to gain it's independence for the rights to the project. Colombia did not speak to America for FOUR YEARS!**

*And when I do get a break I have my parties so do not go around saying that I don't have any friends.- **Colombia has a bunch of religious celebrations that completely cease work for the day. People spend most of it dancing, singing, praying, drinking, and feasting.**

*She was the embodiment of Passion, not just a country of passion, but passion itself.*- **Although Spain is considered the country of Passion, through the ages there has been a saying that has changed that. Colombia IS Passion.**

*it was the only thing that she had of her mother, and her Aunt Mayan Empire- **The Maya Empire had territories in Northern Colombia and was very influential in the rest of it's native tribes.**

* You don't want nations to think that you are going up to invade them now do you?"*- **Colombia has been known throughout history for almost always being involved in some of the most bloodiest of wars.**

* Also I am sure that Antioquia would gladly help out with the other 28.* - **There are 29 departments in Colombia. That is almost the same as America with it's 50 states and Canada with it's 10 providence. Antioquia holds the second largest city in all of Colombia, Medellin, next to the country's capital of Bogota.**

*Colombia packed up her bags with the help of her Marimonda, who Colombia was right now revealing all of her woes on- **The Marimonda is a mystical Colombian creature that has magical powers infiltrated with nature. Can be thought of as Mother Nature. They enjoy attacking people and inflicting revenge. Can be seen dancing in el Carnaval de Barranquilla. They look a lot like multi-colored elephants.**

Despiertate- Wake up

Fuego- Fire

Fantastico- Fantastic

Adios- Goodbye

Por fin termine- Finally I'm finished

Hola, this is Antioquia. Como puedo ajudar?"- Hello, this is Antioquia. How may I help you?

Gracias- Thank You

Ahora- Now

VALOR! VAMONOS!- Valor! Let's go!


	2. Remembering the Past

In Spain's house, at the same exact morning

The Tomato family were holding one of their family breakfast, something that they rarely were able to do. Together they were trying to enjoy Belgium's waffles with sliced strawberries and hot chocolate. Like all family gatherings though, theirs was indeed a lively one. Netherlands was sitting at one end of the table, coffee in hand with his pipe on a stand in the table, smoke still coming out of it. He was staring thretendly at Spain, who was oblivious to it as he was watching the commotion in front of him for it was Belgium and Romano having a tug of war over Romano's plate of waffles.

It was known fact that Belgium had a small crush on him before Romano had shown up. It was all in the past, for she normally be the one supporting them the most from the sidelines. Unfortunately she usually tried way too hard. Today was one of those times.

"Bel, give me my fucking waffles! I'm starving here!" yelled Romano as he tried to get a hold of the plate of waffles on Belgium's hands. Belgium was unfortunately too fast for him, and quickly moved it far from his reach.

"Not until you do what I asked you to do. If you want some waffles, you have to put on the dress." she replied with her cat like smile.

"You have been spending too much time with Hungary. You must be mentally slow if you think I will put on the fucking dress."

"So no waffles for you. To bad too because I used a new recipe this time. Also you would look so adorable in a dress like when you were younger, aren't I right Spain?" now all attention was focused on Spain.

"So what do you think tomato bastard?"

"Uhmm.. you would look good in a dress!" he cheered much to Belgium's luck. Romano started to fall into a deep blush that made him clearly look like a tomato, while Netherlands just stared at his family with wonder of why he even tried to be around them. Belgium then brought in a puffy emerald green silk dress, specially made for Romano, and dragged the reluctant Italian out the door to go change in Spain's bedroom. This caused for Netherlands and Spain to be left in the same room all alone. This was when Spain finally noticed Netherland's intense staring and was silently praying that it would not take them that long to change. After some minutes, yelling could be heard from the room.

"LOVI! You have grown fat!"

"NO I haven't, wait what are you doing? Is that what I think it is?"

"This dress was specially made to fit your slender self, but now that you have gained a bit of tummy it won't fit."

"It still fits see. BELGIUM GET THAT MONSTROSITY AWAY FROM ME!"

"No! This calls for desperate measures, IT'S CORSET TIME!"

"SPAIN YOU BASTARD HELP ME! SHE'S GOING TO CRUSH ME WITH THIS THING!"

"SPAIN YOU BETTER NOT COME IN HERE, OR ELSE I"M GOING TO RUN AROUND YOUR TOMATO FIELDS AND BURN THEM TO THE GROUND!"

"SPAINNNNNN!"

And this continued on for a few more minutes till finally a beautified Romano came out of the room wearing that very specific green dress, that had caused so much commotion, and a wig the same color of his hair, but only making it look longer. Belgium glowed with pride as Netherlands took a picture of the clearly embarrassed Italian and sent it to someone. Spain was caught red handed, as he could not help and stare at him.

"Stop staring bastardo."

"Sorry mi amor, You look so cute!"

"Shut up you idiot."

"Ned, who did you send the picture to?"

"Cuba, I wanted a second opinion."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TOOK A PICTURE AND SENT IT TO THE CIGAR BASTARD!"

"Yeah Ned, what second opinion do you mean." asked Belgium as Netherlands showed her another picture. This one was clearly of another person, but the similarities were astonishing! Both Romano and the person had the golden eyes, and the same little hair that stuck out like a sore thumb. Their figures were almost identical, but the other one was clearly female, and if the other's hair color had been just a bit lighter, they could say that the person in the picture was a female Romano.

"Who is that? Why is America in the picture with her?"

For the first time did the others noticed the whole picture. It was of America with the person, him holding a beer while she was holding up a clear liquid that looked like vodka. America had one of his arms around the girl, and they were both smiling at the camera. In the background, you could see a drunk England starting to dance on the table in his bunny bartender suite, with Denmark and Prussia cheering him on. An annoyed Norway's first getting dangerously close to the Dane's face.

"I would have thought that you all would recognize her. It's Colombia."

"That's Colombia! How much she has grown up! I remember when she was so tiny and cute and I use to dress her up in all these different dresses that never matched her green bandana."

"You have definitely been spending too much time with Hungry or there is clearly something wrong with you woman."

"Don't be like that Love, here are your waffles."

"Only two?"

"You still need to loose some weight."

"Why is America hugging my daughter? Why do you have this picture? Why is she drinking? Why is she in such a rowdy scene? started Spain as he continued to look at the picture, as if trying to memorize it. The others had completely forgotten about him.

"It was at a party last week that she was hosting, and America is one of her closest friends. I was the one who took the picture. And I do believe that if she was here right now she would say that you are one to talk about being in rowdy parties, and that she is 206 years old and is allowed to do what she wants."

"She is still too young!"

"I wonder why Romano and Colombia look so alike?"

"Who knows."

"ARE YOU BASTARDS GOING TO CONTINUE TALKING ABOUT THIS OR ARE WE GOING TO FINISH OUR STINKING BREAKFAST. IF YOU HAVE NOT NOTICED, I'M WEARING A CORSET SO THAT I COULD EAT SOME WAFFLES. AND NOT JUST TWO STUPID WAFFLES, BUT MANY WAFFLES. SO GIVE ME MY WAFFLES!"

And so the Tomato family continued on with the their breakfast, but something was beginning to bug Spain. A memory that he desperately and truly tried to forget, the beginning of the end of his complete family, the reason for why Colombia hated him.

 _ **Flashback and a tomato Spain's POV**_

I walked through the decorative halls of my home. My leather boots stomped loudly as I made my way outside, looking for the missing members of my family. I had just returned from another bloody battle with the Eyebrows bastard, and my body was sore and in need of a siesta. The stupid Nation had really started to get on my nerves, not only has he started to attack the ships that my children sent me with some "gifts", but he had also begun to attack them, in hopes of making them into a colony for him. I might not be the best of fathers, but my children have proven that they are in fact quite valuable by the precious resources that they provide, and that I must protect. And one of the ways to do that is by having them all stay at my house till the English demon stopped attacking them.

Once outside, I continued to walk angrily, continuing searching for my family. The servants scurry away at the sight of my blood stained coat. They fear angering me, which might cause them their lives, or looking deeply into my bright green eyes and falling into my spell. Their lives would still be in danger, but not from me, but from my precious Roma.

Speaking of Romano, I could finally see my love sitting in a bench underneath the trees, as he looked at my children played with both a look of concern and hate. He no longer had any baby fat in him, but his cheeks were still chubby due to the effects of pregnancy. Never have I seen him give me a true look of hatred until the day that I made him give up the child. Unknown to him, our baby had been born a Nation, one that would live with the rest of my children in the New World. He only had a few hours with our child, before I reluctantly took it away from him.

The second time that I saw him give me that look, it was when he found out that I had children with many others. He quickly left, and I did not see him for years. In fact it was just a month ago that he even started to come and see me. It took a lot of begging for him to even consider this. I don't even know if our relationship will ever be the same.

I sat in the shade, right next to my Roma, and watched as my children played as if without a worry in the world. Argentina, Chile, Bolivia, México, Paraguay, Cuba, Haiti, and El Salvador were playing a game that required a ball. They were kicking it around and passing it to each other. It seemed like fun. Ecuador and Peru were playing soldiers or pretending to be me as a pirate, I really don't know.

The rest of my children were playing a game that required for them to chase each other around. It seemed like Venezuela and Nicaragua were the ones in charge of the game. Then I noticed something that really confused me. Sitting alone, at the edge of the field, sat Panama. She looked as though she wanted to play with the others, but it seemed that she was waiting for someone.

I immediately knew who she was waiting for. Colombia was over protective of all her younger siblings, but when it came to Panama, she would go to extremes. Like she did not allow anyone to get near her bandana, no one was allowed to tuck Panama into bed, read to her, or help her get dress. Especially Venezuela. Normally Colombia would be playing with her brothers the game with the ball, or telling Panama a story. But today, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Lovi, where is Colombia?" I asked the feisty Italian next to me. It took sometime before he even answered me.

"I don't know, she ran off a few minutes ago chasing something. It is clearly not my job to keep track of all your spawns." I knew I would not be getting any other information from him, but I also knew that deep down, even when he would deny it, he truly did care for what happened to Colombia and Argentina. In his own words, they were the only two that he could actually stand.

"Thank you my tomate." I quickly scurried towards the direction that Romano had said that she had run off towards. As I walked deeper and deeper into the woods, my mind started to wonder. What or Who was Colombia chasing? Why would she leave Panama alone when she had even made such a fuss about not living in the same house as her, that Panama had moved into her house.

"So you know who I am?" a voice spoke close by. I quickly recognized it as my missing child. I waited to hear who she was talking to respond. But they never did.

"No I do not. I was raised by the Elders, Papa Spain, And Belgium, and Aunt Mayan Empire."

Now I got confused, who exactly was she talking to? Was I not close enough to hear their question? I got closer and closer, close enough to see Colombia, standing with her back to me, talking to the air. This was something that I usually saw England do.

"What do you mean look behind me.. Papa!" yelped Colombia when she turned around and saw me standing behind her. It seemed as she was trying to hide the air behind her, like when I catch her stealing sweets in the middle of the night.

"Who were you talking to mi pequenio tomate?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that I was almost at my breaking point.

"Mrs. Madremonte Papa." she replied quietly as she moved to a side, as if someone was standing behind her. There was nothing but air behind her. This definitely was too much like England, and it just caused me to break from my calm demeanor. I was so exhausted, that I truly was not thinking clearly.

"I think it is time you come with me young lady." I said in a threatening way as I reached to grab her arm, only to find myself hurled away from her at such strength that the impact almost destroyed the tree that I landed on. I looked at Columbia with surprise, only to meet her eyes that too had utter shock in her eyes. Anger boiled inside me and without any warning I grabbed her, and dragged her back to the house.

Once back home, I summoned the Native people of Colombia's home, as she liked to call them her Elders. In them was both Mayan Empire, the mother of my Central American children, and Venezuela's mother. They were excited upon seeing their mothers, but one warning look from me and they quickly calmed back down. Still holding on to Colombia, I led her Elders to the side of my house, a place that since Queen Isabella, was a place of misery.

Already there where many different stakes, one for each of the Elders, and one extra. My servants walked each elder to a stake and tied them up, they were ready to accept their fates, have I not already killed the majority of their people and taken their land? As the flames consumed the Ancient tribes, my children wailed in terror of what was occurring. Romano just stared at me in horror, but still tried to stop them from getting near the flames. Colombia was in such a state of shock, her golden eyes swallowed in tears as she watched her guardians die for her.

"Now it is your turn." I whispered in her ear as I led my daughter to the last remaining stake. I knew that she would not be killed or destroyed, she would only gain scars and never again talk to her demonic creatures like the English Nation. Because their mothers had died because of her, Colombia was outed by her siblings, it was few that even dared be near her.

After her injuries had healed, Colombia left with Panama back to their home. Never again would she return.

 _ **Back to the present**_

"Spain, Spain!" Called Belgium as she waved her hand in front of Spain's face, trying to get his attention.

"QUE!"

"Are you alright? You were staring into space, also someone brought in a message from your boss." She responded by handing him the letter. For some strange reason, Spain felt a bit cheerful upon seeing the note.

 _Querido España,_

 _I'm happy to tell you that both America and Colombia are trying to strengthen their relationships with other countries. Since you have history with the both of them, both of their bosses have decided that you should be their first stop as they go around and visit other nations. They should be arriving a little after noon._

 _Your boss_

"That's incredible! It had been so long since I have seen her, she has clearly changed since we last saw her." Cheered Belgium as Netherlands, Romano, and herself finished reading the note behind Spain's shoulders.

"I saw her last week, I don't think she can change that drastically in one week." replied Netherlands.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Hey tomato bastard, I would have thought you would have been more excited by the news. You sure have been acting weird today. Did you eat a sour tomato or something?"

"I'm fine my tomato. Just that the thought of my little Emerald traveling the world with the Idiot America, makes me want to go sharpen my axe." A dark aura emerged from the normally cheerful country. A smile still planted on his face, but at the moment he was more like Russia then Spain.

"I don't think that you should take it to that extreme. They are only good friends." said Belgium as she tried to calm Spain down. The next thing they need is Spain calling on his pet bull and attacking America during a peaceful situation.

"Yeah sure, Colombia and America have a long history together. Sure Colombia did date Brazil for some time before they broke up because of America. Sure Colombia goes to his house every week and vise versa. And Yes America was the one who gave both Mexico and Colombia the idea to go against you and declare independence from you, and he might look at Colombia with the same way that you look at Romano, but that doesn't mean anything at all." teased Netherlands wanting to ravel Spain up.

Netherlands really wanted to fight something, and it had been a while since he had fought Spain in his Conquistador mode. His plan was beginning to work perfectly, as Spain was reacting to it perfectly. Spain still holded the grudge against England, and he completely detested America. America was a complete idiot, and he got on his nerves more than anyone.

"Ned! Don't you think your going a little too far!" scolded Belgium as she hit Netherlands playfully. Spain, who was not one to try and read the atmosphere, did not get the fact that Netherlands wanted to fight him and was only joking. Instead he boiled in a pit of hatred and despair as he thought of the two spending so much time together. He was lucky enough that most of his children, although could not stand their father, could not stand America as well. The only two exceptions were Colombia, who held America in high regards, and Mexico, who was constantly trying to get into America's house and use to have a relationship with him, only to end up in not one, but two wars. This was one of the reasons that America was scared of the dark.

"Hey idiota, have you thought of where you are going to put them? Do you forget that the three of us are also going to be staying here, and that your house is not as big as it used to be?" asked Romano stating the obvious and he finished another plate of waffles. He had taken the opportunity to take off the dress and corset while everyone was busy trying to comfort or, in Netherland's case, cause another World War. All attention was now on the Italian as realization hit them like a famine that took their beloved tomatoes. Where would America and Colombia sleep?

"Romano, you are sleeping with me, Bella and Ned can share a room, Colombia can have the last room, and America the couch." announced Spain with determination in his booming voice. Realization had hit him, this trip could be what he needed to convince his children that he in fact had changed. If he could prove to Colombia that he was a better nation, than the rest would follow. Then he could show Colombia that America was in fact not a good guy and that she would be better off staying away from him. Unknown to him, creepy laughter had escaped his mouth and had scared the rest of his family.

"If you are planning on doing something to control Colombia, then you are out of luck. She will only listen to me, Mexico, America, and Norway. I will not help you, Mexico doesn't mind her friendship with America, and Norway just watches closely to make sure he doesn't do anything to her. So good luck with your master plan." Said Netherlands sternly as he helped Belgium and Romano clean the kitchen. Spin then noticed that for some reason, he had been sitting in the floor.

 _"Don't worry, I won't try anything alone."_ thought Spain as he left the room to make an important call for back up.

 **Sorry if this chapter is cheesy, but i just really wanted for a real valid reason for Spain to be over protective of Colombia and a reason for her to hate him. It will get better I promise. Next chapter will be in America's point of view so be excited for that!**


	3. Breakfeast and Waiting

America woke up in a start, the feeling of insecurity consumed him as he reached for his glasses, Texas, that were lying in the nightstand right next to his bed. The sound of sizzling bacon echoed through the halls of his apartment, even though America was all alone. It could not be Canada or Colombia, since Canada would ask first before visiting his brother, and Colombia would have drawn on his face before making a huge racket.

America lived alone in a small but quaint apartment in his capital. He had an apartment in all of his main cities and he stayed in different ones all throughout the year. Unlike most of the other countries, he chose to not live in a one single location, or have his house be a giant villa. He preferred the simple and small lifestyle. Plus he also preferred to have to live in a single room with the people he loved, then to have to live in a huge house all alone.

There was a reason why the American dream was to have a nice house house with a white picket fence in the suburbs with your wife two kids and a dog. So far the closest he had gotten to that dream was having the dog. Not that America had not had past relationships. The truth was that he had dated a lot of other countries, ALLOT of them. There had been Mexico, Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, South Korea, Vietnam, Japan, Argentina, China, and Lithuania to name a few. Some relationships ended peacefully, while others not so much.

The smell of breakfast started to consume his house. Thinking that it might be a ghost wanting revenge for dying during his breakfast, America quickly grabbed his wooden baseball bat from behind his bedroom door. Being as quiet and heroic as possible, the world super power nation made his way closer to the kitchen. Soon he stood right behind the kitchen door, where he heard the "ghost" humming a brutal song while cooking. Great all he needed was a bloodthirsty ghost that could cook. The door creaked as he opened the door to reveal,

Mexico

His old lover was standing there in his kitchen, wearing his "Kiss the Cook, Kill the Eater" apron while beating the scramble eggs brutally. His black hair covered his brown eyes as he continued on humming his song even louder, as if it would cause America to disappear.

"Dude! What are you doing in my house? Again!" asked America as he placed his bat down.

"Oh hello gringo, Want some eggs? I promise I did not poisoned this batch, maybe." said the Latin nation as he placed a plate of golden eggs in front of America. Mexico completely ignored the question that he was asked, he petered to sit down on the kitchen table with his own plate of eggs and bacon. America's stomach began to growl as the delicious smelling bacon called for him. He soon gave into his hunger as he began to eat.

"Hmm..uhm what are..slac.. ..doing..crunch..here?" Asked America in between bites of the food Mexico had put out for him. America did not mind having Mexico make him his breakfast. Truth be told he rather liked it when someone else made him his breakfast, but he would much rather not be worried about getting food poisoned on purpose.

"Idiota, did the Eyebrows bastard never teach you any manners? I'm here because I wanted to take care of my kids while you are away."

"You already take care of your children, I don't know why me being in your house, which is never, affects that."

"I wasn't talking about my other children, I was talking about, unfortunately, OUR children. You know the ones that sprung from the earth after our blood was mixed together and absorbed from the ground."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Who said anything about me leaving them alone, much less in your care. I would leave California, New Mexico, Texas, Nevada, Utah, Colorado, Arizona, and Wyoming with their older siblings, or in the worst case with my brother." replied America, his nostrils flaring as he pushed the table away from him as he got up.

"You have a brother? I just think it is time that the children spent some time with their other parent, their other siblings, and their cousins. Oh and this was on top of your desk." commented Mexico as he handed his host a brown envelope with the words TOP SECRET stamped in red on the top.

"What where you doing going through my things!"

"I already knew, Coco texted me about it not to long ago. I would suggest you read it quickly."

America did, for once what he was told. He quickly scanned the multiple pages inside of the specific envelope. He remembered that his boss had handed it to him the previous night asking him to read it before he went to bed. America was meaning to do just that, but there had been a marathon of his favorite show, Ghostbusters. Sure he might have been scared out of his wits and he had not been able to go to sleep till the early hours of the morning, but it beat watching it with Japan and Colombia. Japan would not show any emotion or not get scared at all, and Colombia would just summon real ghost to visit her, which ended up with America passed out before midnight.

"So I'm traveling the world with Coco, in hopes for us both to gain a better relationship with other foreign countries. Due to our relationship with Spain, we will begin there. I'm still leaving MY kids with my brother. I don't know why Coco would leave her kids with you."

"She left Antioquia in charge, but knowing Ecuador, he will convince him to do something bad. Which is why her kids are going to be visited by their favorite Uncle. OUR kids will be staying with me, it has already been arranged. Also, you try anything on my pequena hermana, and you won't see my OUR kids ever again. OK?"

This would explain why America was at the moment waiting at the moment in the Madrid International Airport for one of his closest friends. It was weird that Colombia was late, she was never late. As he finished his fifth burger from Mcdonald's, he decided to go ask someone when Colombia's flight would get here. Patient was never a world used to describe him after all. After walking the airport mindlessly for who know how long, he finally found someone who spoke American, or English if you must.

"Dude, like when is the flight from Colombia going to get here. I've been waiting for ever!" he said in his usual loud voice, not noticing the stares he was getting from the other visitors.

"Uhm, I'm sorry sir, it seems that there are no flights coming from that country for the next week, with or without connections." replied the as it was revealed to be and English flight attendant. Now America was confused, how in the world was Coco going to get here. It was not like she could sprout wings and fly across the Atlantic. It was scientifically impossible, even for nations.

As he headed out of the airport towards the car that had been waiting for the nations alone, America began to wonder if maybe he could go on another flight towards anywhere other than Spain or Russia. It was a known fact that the Spaniard thought very little of him since he had been one of Iggy's colonies. In fact, one of the many reasons for his hatred for the North American was due to the fact that he was the one that gave his children the idea of independence. Opps. Now that same North American was heading straight towards lion's den by visiting the nation all on his own with out his trusty sidekick to help, but Alfred was the hero of the world and therefore he had nothing to fear, except maybe that same sidekick giving him a side-kick for making her his sidekick.

"What do you mean that you are ordered to NOT let me near the steering wheel. I want to drive the car!" a very loud but familiar voice screamed at the driver of the car that had been sent to pick the nations up. Alfred just smiled as he saw the familiar messy coffee colored locks in front of the car.

"Lo siento Miss Rodrigues, but your boss specifically said to keep you away from the wheel. He said something about not wanting to pay for the destruction. Oh Mr Jones are you ready to go?" with this comment from the driver giving away his location while looking at him as a way to escape, the angry Colombian woman's head quickly turned to face him. Her golden eyes bright with determination and anger. Not to mention the impatience that she felt after waiting for the American for the last thirty minutes. A light flickered inside them as a deadly smirk formed from her lips.

"You finally decided to join us Alfie. Did you enjoy gorging on your hamburgers while I waited on you out here with this man who refuses to let me drive?"

"Coco! I told you not to call me that! It is not a name fit for a hero!"

"Details, now back to the problem of me driving.." Replied Colombia as she sent her attention back to the poor driver.

"You know what! The hero needs his sidekick to be with him at all times. Plus I will personally buy you any sweets that you want!" Yelled America as he picked up the shorter nation by the waist and leading her towards the back of the car.

"As long as they are not your weird cakes, then sure. NOW LET ME GO AND I AM NOT YOUR SIDEKICK!" Yelled the nation as America literally threw her inside of the car before entering himself.

"DRIVE IF YOU WANT TO LIVEEEE!"

 **Happy Birthday Colombia!**

 **Thank you to all my readers who have been so patient with me. To all Sakura Heart fans, I will be updating next week. I have not been writing in that story for months, so I will be writing a long chapter to redeem for that. Next chapter will be America and Colombia in the car, as well as when they get to Spain's house. Also, originally I was planning on it being Canada and Cuba pairing in this story, but I have been debating weather I should have it be a Red Velvet Pancakes story. I really enjoy that ship plus I am already incorporating the 2p!s in the story.**

 **REVIEW AND COMMENT!**


End file.
